DE 34 42 124 A1 describes a trolley that includes a wheel frame, a loading platform and two upwardly extending uprights located at the rear of the wheel frame and carrying a pushing arrangement, wherein a brake device is provided which is controllable by the pushing arrangement and effective when the trolley is not in use and which has two brake rods arranged in the uprights, a brake shoe, acting on a rear wheel, being provided at the lower end of each brake rod, and wherein a brake release device is provided underneath the wheel frame close to each rear wheel, guided in a wheel housing, and release parts each provided with an active surface are arranged on the wheel frame and are intended to deflect the two brake release devices of the preceding trolley by means of their active surface when two trolleys are nested.
The brake release devices of this trolley are each formed by a lever which is pivotably mounted on a horizontal axis and which carries a roller at one end and is connected by its other end to a brake rod extending through an upright on one side. Two longitudinal members of the wheel frame are provided as release parts, the underside of the longitudinal members assuming the function of an active component. When two trolleys are nested in a space-saving manner, the two longitudinal members of the trolley to be pushed in press the rollers of the preceding trolley downwards slightly, with the result that the brake device of this trolley is released. Nevertheless, this design, which is advantageous per se, has disadvantages. For example, the wheel frame of this trolley must be arranged relatively high (see also FIG. 2 of DE 34 42 124 A1) in order to accommodate the two-armed lever of the brake release device. Two axles are necessary for pivotably mounting these levers, and an opening is required in each upright so that each lever can be connected to one of the two brake rods. All these technical features give rise to a trolley, the manufacture of which cannot really be regarded as cost-effective.